


upside-down

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kisses, More and more and more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day sixteen: window kisses </p><p>Less than a week later, it happens again.<br/>He’s stargazing instead of doing his homework. Adrien leans out the window, elbows propped on the edge to hold his head up. He can count of all the different constellations he can see from his bedroom window--<em>the Little Dipper, Orion’s Belt</em>--but something red and black blocks his vision before he can identify what stage the moon is in.<br/>Nothing registers except for strawberry chapstick for a moment, until he realizes what is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upside-down

**Author's Note:**

> SHORTEST FIC!!! WHAT?????  
> ok fr im so sorry this is horribly short but i accidentally deleted "the official adrien agreste fan club™" from my tumblr so now i am mad!!!!! urgh i am so mad. i got frustrated and i just finished off this one really quick. im sorry you guys are affected in the result of my angry ranting and what not.  
> so, have this quick kissy thing that isn't as steamy as "terms and conditions" but is still cute bc it's ladrien and get excited for tomorrow because tomorrow's fic will probably be like 800000k and wonderfully amazing.  
> thanks for sticking with me even though i'm a bum and thanks so much for the crazy response to my writing this week <333

Ladybug dangles from the side of the house, peering back at Adrien in through his bedroom window. She’s facing upside-down, which gives Adrien a chance to watch her mesmerizing, inky strands sway in the wind, framing her face just so he could make out her pale skin in the moonlight.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asks, knowing he’s probably going to tell her the same thing he always does. But he still smiles, leaning against the window sill.

“Of course.”

Her hands tighten on the yoyo string as a particularly harsh gust of wind threatens to topple her over.

_Make sure she doesn’t fall._

Out of instinct, Adrien reaches out to steady her.

Ladybug giggles, one hand covering her lips. “I’m not going to fall.”

His hands still grip her shoulders, out of security. “I-I know.”

For an entire minute, they are silent, taking each other in and reveling in the fact that the other’s feelings just might be real.

Adrien breaks the trance first, pushing himself up so he can catch his lips with hers. Her lips are soft, and he can taste the strawberry chapstick he’s come to love so much. She gasps in surprise, but the sound is lost as he kisses her. Adrien can feel her eyelashes tickle his cheek as her eyes flutter closed.

It’s sweeter than some of the kisses they’ve had, but Ladybug loves the gentle ones. Adrien’s hands are warm as they hold her cheeks, but it’s not the disgusting warm. It’s a comfort, like being tucked into bed and letting the blankets wrap around you.

They pull away at the same time, but their gazes still linger on each other before they are both giggling.

“Goodnight, Ladybug,” Adrien smiles shyly, giddy from the taste of her.

Ladybug brushes his hair off of his forehead before she presses her lips to it. “Goodnight, Adrien,” she says against his skin, and then she zooms upward.

Adrien runs his fingers over his lips, tingly and strawberry-chapstick-covered.

* * *

Less than a week later, it happens again.

He’s stargazing instead of doing his homework. Adrien leans out the window, elbows propped on the edge to hold his head up. He can count of all the different constellations he can see from his bedroom window-- _the Little Dipper, Orion’s Belt--_ but something red and black blocks his vision before he can identify what stage the moon is in.

Nothing registers except for  _strawberry chapstick_ for a moment, until he realizes what is happening. Reflexively, he moves his lips along with hers, without hesitation. His hands tangle their way into her hair, which (like every time she insists on dangling from the roof) is out of its ties.

Ladybug comes up for air, but then she dives right back in, almost as if she’s trying to remind him.

She’s trying to remind him that she’s here and he’s  _hers._

There’s no way he could forget that with the way she’s practically claiming him.

“What was that for?” He asks, breathless, once she pulls away.

Ladybug smirks at him. “I just missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Adrien grins up at her. His fingertips brush through the stray strands of hair and suddenly, he’s curious. “What’s up with the kisses in the windows lately?”

She shrugs, considering his words for a moment before she answers. “It’s fun. Especially because you don’t see it coming.”

Adrien laughs, bowing his head down in an attempt to seal the giggles. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

For a second, they’re laughing with each other and not even caring who hears. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
